Wildpaw's Tale
by Ms Dancing on Tables
Summary: Only the cat with stars in her pelt can save the Clans. "Ever since that day, no one has looked at me the same. They look at me as though they expect more from me." Terrible summary... By Jessalyn.
1. Prologue

**_Well the old intro was not good. It didn't catch the reader's attention (not even mine!). So I wrote a new one. This is a proper prologue in my opinion. And it does seem to catch my attention. Maybe now more people will read to the second chapter!_**

**_Prologue_**

_Moonspirit sat in the clearing _with Midnightstar. The LightClan leader turned to look at her. Moonspirit didn't see her. She was looking at the starry sky as though she could see something no other cat could. She blinked her eyes suddenly, looking at the black she-cat with a smile.

"Did you see something? Was it a message? A prophecy?" Midnightstar asked urgently.

Moonspirit nodded. "It is a tough time for LightClan at the moment. However, StarClan have assured me things will get better."

Midnightstar smiled at the wise old medicine cat. "What did StarClan show you?" she asked, resting her bushy tail on her paws.

"For a moment the stars formed a young she-cat." Moonspirit explained. "She was running alongside her clanmates. Cats from other Clans ran behind her as well. She looked determined, like she was going into battle, or possibly trying to save the other cats from some sort of danger." she paused, gazing back up at Silverpelt. "The strange thing was that she was the only one with stars _in _her pelt. They disappeared under all of the others."

"What does this mean?" Midnightstar asked, her amber eyes clouded with comfusion.

"Only the cat with stars in her pelt can save the Clans."

_**Short Prologue! The next chapter is a lot longer! This is just to introduce the prophecy which probably follows the whole way through to the last story (I have four planned, but if no one wants that many I'll just leave it after the sequel to this one). **_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Here's the first real chapter of Wildpaw's Tale. It's much longer than the last one. Like I said last time. If you want your cat in this please PM me or send a description in a review. You could be one of Frozenclaw's kits (please include warrior name), an apprentice or a warrior._**

"Wildkit! Wildkit get back here!" Raincloud shouted from outside the nursery. Wildkit skidded to a halt, scraping up a small amount of dust as she did. She trotted back to her mother and looked up at her with wide eyes. Raincloud gave her a stern look. "Don't go wandering off without your brother. Stick together."

Wildkit licked some of the dust out of her fur and gave her mother a small nod. She glanced over to Stormkit. "Come on! Thunderlight said he was going to tell us a story." The two dashed off towards the elder's den.

Thunderlight, a scruffy black tom with white stripes, was lying in his nest at the far end of the den tearing chunks out of a vole. He looked up as the kits bounded up to him. "Oh, hello Wildkit, Stormkit. It's nice to see you again."

Wildkit lay down on the ground in front of the elderly tom and licked her paws. "Could you tell us that story you were talking about yesterday?" she asked, her blue eyes lighting up.

"The one about Jezza?" The kits nodded. Another cat appeared behind Thunderlight. A dark brown she-cat with a cream tail.

"Jezza was a young kittypet who lived near our territory. She was always very curious and before long she decided to take a walk into the forest." She explained, sitting down beside Thunderlight and letting her tail rest on her paws.

"Robinfeather here was the first cat to spot her." Thunderlight said.

"That's right. Back when I was just an apprentice." Robinfeather paused. "Anyway. When it got to leaf-bare she began to help the hunting patrols to catch more mice. She spent most of her time with us and so eventually Fadingstar, our leader before Midnightstar, invited her to join the Clan. She was given her warrior name, Ravenflight. Ravenflight decided one day that she wanted to be LightClan's leader. I knew better than anyone that if she wanted it, she would stop at nothing to achieve her goal." The brown cat stopped and smiled at the kits. "That's all I can remember... And it looks like Thunderlight fell asleep." She said rolling her eyes at the snoring tom. "How about you come back later? I'm sure Thunderlight would be more than happy to tell you the rest of the story."

Wildkit was disappointed, but she smiled up at Robinfeather. "Ok." She said simply, turning to her brother. "Stormkit, do you want to go and see Moonspirit?"

Stormkit jumped to his paws. "Sure! I heard that Silverwing is her new apprentice!" Stormkit raced off. Silverwing was their aunt. She had recently decided to give up her life as a warrior and become a medicine cat.

Wildkit grinned at Robinfeather again. "See you later." She meowed before dashing off through the LightClan camp. The medicine den was on the other side of a tunnel in a holly bush. However, everywhere in the camp looked the same to the young kit. She relied on her brother's milky scent to guide her in the right direction

She darted through the holly, following her brother's scent trail until she could hear Silverwing's voice. She could also hear two other voices. One was Stormkit, but she didn't recognize the other. She wandered into the medicine clearing and saw a young black kit sitting beside Silverwing. The silver tabby she-cat lifted her head as Wildkit trotted over.

"Oh hello Wildkit!" she mewed happily. The black kit looked over to her with wide, green eyes. "Have you met my helper?" She gestured towards him. Wildkit shook her head. "This is Ravenkit. He's Frozenclaw's newest kit."

Wildkit tilted her head to the side. That was odd. This kit looked almost old enough to be an apprentice. How could he be Frozenclaw's newest kit when her litter had only been born a quarter-moon ago? Despite her confusion she ignored the questions she wanted to ask and walked over to Ravenkit. "Hello." She mewed.

"Hi." He replied. "Are you Stormkit's sister?" Wildkit nodded.

Silverwing smiled. "Why don't you go and play with them Ravenkit? Your wounds have healed nicely, so you'll be able to go back to the nursery anyway."

Ravenpaw scraped at the dirt with his paw, looking embarrassed. "I- I don't know where the nursery is." He admitted. "I don't remember anything before waking up here."

"We'll show you!" Wildkit mewed. Ravenkit smiled slightly and followed the grey she-cat.

"You have really strange markings." The dark furred kit meowed. "You're completely gray except from that golden stripe running down your back."

Wildkit blinked. "There's a stripe on my back?"

Ravenkit laughed at her as she spun her head around trying to see the stripe. She lost her balance, flopping over onto her side. She looked up at her brother and her new friend. "I never noticed that!" The gray kit got to her paws again and headed for the nursery. She gestured with her tail towards Frozenclaw. The white and blue-gray she-cat lay on her side sleeping. Two young kits were pawing at each other, play fighting in the mossy nest. "That's where you'll be sleeping."

"Okay." Ravenkit mewed. He looked over to Stormkit. A few seconds after her pounced, landing on his den mate's back. Stormkit yowled in surprise as he hit the ground. He rolled over, knocking Ravenkit to the ground. The black kit laughed, letting out a choked mew as another kit landed on him. He looked up, smiling as his green eyes locked with Wildkit's deep blue ones.

The three continued play fighting until Raincloud appeared at the nursery's entrance. The dark gray she-cat purred. "It's getting late kits. Most of the warriors will be sleeping by now."

"Yes Ravenkit. Say goodbye to Stormkit and Wildkit. You all can play again tomorrow." Frozenclaw said sleepily from where she stood beside Raincloud.

Ravenkit gave Wildkit a friendly lick and bounded over to his mother. He glanced over his shoulder and mewed, "Good night!" He disappeared in the shadows of the nursery.

_**Ok guys. That's it for now. Please review. I always look forward to reviews ^-^**_


	3. Chapter 2

**_Here we go! A second chapter! Thank you, Dragonclaw11 for letting me use your cats. I will be accepting cats until the end of this story. I am planning a sequel to this story about the cats after they become warriors. I have practically every detail of these characters' live worked out! Oh! and one more thing. Asi Abuzi, if I an going to use your cat I'll need more details. I don't want to make up the whole character profile for your cat and then be told I got it wrong. Even if you could say the character's gender that would be great! Thanks_**

Wildkit was awoken by a paw prodding her side. She blinked open her eyes to see Ravenkit standing above her, looking excited. "What?" she mumbled. She got to her paws, walking sleepily towards him.

Ravenkit ran to the nursery's entrance and stared out, looking bewildered. Wildkit stood beside him, her eyes going wide as she stared at the fluffy-looking white blanket that covered the camp. The same fluffy white stuff was falling in flakes from the cloudy sky. Wildkit spotted a familiar flame colored pelt outside the apprentices' den. She jumped out of the nursery, hissing in surprise at the cold, wet feeling of the peculiar flakes. The ginger apprentice laughed, the white tip of his tail flicking from side to side in amusement. "Flamepaw!" Wildkit called as she slowly made her way over to him, stopping after every step to shake droplets of water from her paws.

"Enjoying the snow?" Flamepaw purred when Wildkit finally reached him. The gray kit stared up at him, puzzled.

"Snow?" she mewed, looking at the cold, white blanket once more. "Is that what this is?"

"Yes." A deep mew sounded from behind her, causing her to jump. Wildkit turned to see her father, Redstorm, standing behind her. The LightClan deputy leaned over to lick his kit's ear. "Now stop pestering my apprentice and get back to the nursery. If you aren't there when your mother wakes up she'll have your tail." He purred.

"I wasn't pestering Flamepaw." Wildkit protested.

"Okay then." Redstorm nodded before turning his gaze towards the flame coloured apprentice. "We should get on with your training. Maybe we should go hunting. There will be a lot less fresh-kill now that the snow has come."

Flamepaw nodded. He quickly said goodbye to Wildkit and ran to the camp's entrance.

Ravenkit sneaked up behind his friend. He scooped up a pawful of snow and threw it at her. Wildkit jumped, startled and spun around to face him. She shot him a glare and pounced. The two tumbled around in the snow until Wildkit finally managed to pin Ravenkit down. The black kit mewed and flailed around pathetically under her paws. Wildkit jumped off of him and trudged back through the snow to the warm nursery. She squeezed through the brambles and sat down to lick the water from her pelt. She spotted Midnightstar talking to Frozenclaw, Ravenkit's mother. The leader's black pelt was shining in the dim light, her amber eyes sparkling. Ravenkit padded over to join them. Frozenclaw smiled at him, she looked like she was about to explode with pride. Midnightstar gazed down at the black kit and said something to him. At first he jumped around excitedly. Wildkit heard his mother hiss at him. She took a few steps toward him, wanting to know what was going on. "Stop acting like a kit! You're going to be an apprentice!" Frozenclaw mewed. Wildkit stumbled back a few paces. An apprentice? But then he wouldn't have much time to play with her.

The gray kit turned her back, eyes brimming with sorrow. Tail trailing on the ground, she made her way back to her mother. Stormkit leaped out of the shadows, taking her by surprise. His bright blue eyes seemed to glow eerily in the dim light and for a split second Wildkit thought she saw somthing evil within them. She hit the ground with a thud and when she looked back all she could see was a cheerful, playful glow in the gray and silver kit's eyes. Wildkit sighed and batted her brother away easily with one paw. She heaved herself to her paws and licked the dust from her pelt, smoothing it down.

"Come on!" Stormkit mewed excitedly. "Hurry up!"

Wildkit looked up, her tongue still sticking out a little. "Why?" she asked curiously, tilting her head to the side.

"We're going to see Silverwing!"

The gray and golden kit's eyes lit up at the thought of going back to the medicine cat's den. She jumped up, "Let's go then!" she mewed eagerly. Turning away from her brother she darted out of the nursery and back into the snow. She laughed as she heard Stormkit hiss in surprise just behind her and then jumped through the white blanket, leaving small kit-shaped marks behind her. The holly tunnel was in sight. Wildkit quickened her pace until she reached it, shaking the water from her pelt before she padded through it.

The moon was almost at its highest as the Clan gathered in the clearing. Wildkit sat by the entrance to the nursery, watching as Ravenkit sat beside Midnightstar. A young warrior with smooth jet black fur almost identical to Ravenkit's sat on the other side of the LightClan leader. In fact, the three cats looked almost identical.

Midnightstar took a step toward Ravenkit and raised her voice so the rest of the clan could hear. "From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Ravenpaw." She turned her head to face the black warrior. "Blackshadow, you are ready for another apprentice. You will begin Ravenpaw's training. You are a courageous and loyal warrior. I expect you to pass on everything Robinfeather taught you to this young apprentice."

As she finished speaking, Blackshadow stepped forward to touch his nose to Ravenpaw's. He smiled fondly down at his fluffy new apprentice.

Wildkit rushed forward dodging around and ducking under the warriors' paws as she made her way over to her friend. "Well done Ravenpaw!" she mewed. "I can't believe you're an apprentice!" Wildkit's eyes widened for a second as the new apprentice leaned over to give her head a few licks, and then her gaze softened again. A loud purr rumbled in her throat.

"It won't be fun until you have a nest in the den too!" he meowed.

Flamepaw bounded through the crowd toward his new den mate. "Ravenpaw! I made you a den." He purred. "You should probably get some rest. You'll start your training early tomorrow!"

Ravenpaw smiled at Wildkit. "I've got to go." He mewed sadly. "I'll teach you everything I learn tomorrow!" the black apprentice promised before he trotted away beside Flamepaw, soon being swallowed up in the shadows of the apprentices' den.

The other cats had started to make for their own dens, soon leaving wildkit alone in the cold, wet clearing, staring at the spot where her best friend had vanished. _'He's been stolen from me' _Wildkit thought, curling up in a tight ball in the snow.

_**Aww. I had to have a sad ending to this chapter in order to show how Wildkit feels about practically losing her closest friend. I promise you guys a happy ending to the next chapter. Please R&R!**_


	4. Chapter 3

**_Yay! Chapter 3! This is the longest one yet. Took me forever to write so I hope you guys like it. I think I managed to get everyones cats in. Next chapter we will have seven apprentices in LightClan so no more. If you want an apprentice you can have one in one of the other Clans. Feel free to send in a cat for another Clan as well._**

Wildkit stared at the small hole with a grin on her face. "Stormkit, come here!" she whispered. The gray and silver kit got up from where he had been sitting and rushed over. "Look!" she pointed to the hole in the bracken wall of the nursery.

Stormkit raced past her, pushing his way through the bracken until he reached the other side. "Wow!" he sounded amazed.

Wildkit quickly followed him, being careful not to let anyone see her. Her deep blue eyes widened in amazement as she took in her surroundings. There were trees as far as she could see, some with low-hanging branches. Like the trees in the camp they had all lost their leaves during leaf-fall. If the snow wasn't covering the ground, Wildkit imagined there would be long green grass in a lot of places, hiding prey but giving them the cover needed to hunt. From where she was standing Wildkit could see bramble thickets and holly bushes and... Marigold!

She began running as fast as she could toward the herb. Just as she was about to reach it she felt teeth grip the scruff of her neck. A moment later she was lifted off of the ground. With a small gasp she realised who it was. Fallenstone and her brother Spottedpelt. An odd scent was clinging to their pelts. Wildkit was curious as to what it was, but decided not to ask at that moment. "Where do you think you're going?" Fallenstone's mew sounded from beside her. Without giving her time to answer, the pale gray, black striped she-cat continued. "Kits aren't supposed to leave the camp. You'll get lost out here. Or you could stumble into FireClan or BrookClan's territory!" Spottedpelt placed her back down on the cold ground, gazing down at her with a stern expression.

"FireClan wouldn't be friendly to trespassers. Not even kits." The black and white tom added. He sat down, his long, bushy tail resting on his paws.

"What is FireClan?" The gray kit asked, tilting her head to the side.

Fallenstone flicked her tail from side to side. "I'll tell you when we're back in the camp." She replied. Wildkit turned to creep back through the hole in the nursery's wall but a heavy paw landed on her tail, holding her back. "You'll come through the main entrance with us." Fallenstone mewed. She nudged Wildkit away from her escape route and guided her to the main entrance. It was a small gap in the holly, a lot like the entrance to the medicine clearing. She padded wide-eyed beside Fallenstone, relaxing slightly as the pale gray warrior gave her a comforting look.

Wildkit looked around the clearing. '_All eyes are on me...' _she sighed. She cast a glare at her brother, Stormkit, who was sitting beside their mother Raincloud outside the nursery. She avoided her mother's gaze, suddenly feeling ashamed. _'Stormkit is such a scaredy-mouse! He should take some of the blame too!'_

Midnightstar was already making her way through the crowd of cats, fury burning in her eyes. "Do you know how dangerous that was Wildkit?" she hissed. Wildkit flinched, wanting desperately to back away, to run from the scene. Better yet, to wake up from the horribly nightmare. She nodded, looking around for Ravenpaw. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realised her friend was nowhere in sight. He must have left early to go hunting, or on a border patrol. "You're only a kit! You should never have left camp!"

"I know." Wildkit mewed, slightly annoyed at being told this for the second time. The golden stripe on her back glowed brightly in the sunlight. She heard a gasp from behind and turned to see Moonspirit, LightClan's medicine cat, staring at her. "Are you ok?" she asked, dashing over to the white she-cat. The medicine cat's light blue eyes shined as she smiled down at Wildkit.

"I'm fine." She meowed, rays from the sun shone on her white fur from behind, making her glow like the cats Wildkit had only ever seen in dreams. "That stripe on your back was glowing so brightly I thought I could see stars in it. It was like looking at Silverpelt."

The cats around the clearing seemed to understand what she was saying. Wildkit could tell that there was something the wise old cat wasn't telling her, but she didn't ask. Instead, she trotted back over to Midnightstar. She sighed, waiting for the leader to tell her her punishment, but it never came. Only stunned silence. The gray kit looked up. The whole Clan was looking at her. "It's clear you kits are too big for the nursery, and I'm already late." Midnightstar finally broke the silence. "I'll hold your ceremonies tomorrow." She looked from Wildkit to Stormkit, then exchanged a quick glance with Moonspirit before retreating to her den.

Redstorm raced over from where he sat beside Flamepaw and touched his nose to his daughter's cheek. "I'm so proud of you!" he purred. Was that expectation in his eyes? She shrugged the thought away.

"I promise I'll be the best warrior ever!" Wildkit meowed excitedly, swishing her tail around. She began purring loudly, thinking about how great it would be to be an apprentice at last.

Redstorm gazed down at her. '_He defiantly looks like he expects something of me.'_ He gave her a quick lick. "I know you will." He meowed.

"Come on!" Stormkit mewed. "Let's go and tell Robinfeather the good news!"

The two kits dashed off toward the elder's den. Robinfeather was already sitting at the entrance with another she-cat Wildkit had never seen before. Her pelt was a light golden colour and seemed to glow like the sun. She opened her amber eyes and gazed warmly down at her. "Congratulations, young one." She mewed.

"Yes, well done." Robinfeather agreed. She brushed her cream tail over Wildkit's shoulder. "This is Goldenclaw. She's Fallenstone and Spottedpelt's mother. She retired to the elders' den a few moons ago when Barkpaw and Flarepaw where apprenticed."

Stormkit gazed up at Goldenclaw. "Will Raincloud become an elder after tomorrow as well?"

Goldenclaw laughed, amusement in her amber eyes. "No Stormkit. Raincloud is still much too young to be an elder. Tomorrow she will rejoin her friends and your father in the warriors' den."

"They shouldn't be becoming apprentices." A tom's voice called from the shadows of the den. A light gray tom with white markings walked out to sit at Goldenclaw's side. "At least not you Wildkit."

Wildkit felt a stab of pain at this comment, but she knew he was right. She raised her head to look into his light green eyes. "I know Smokescar." She mewed. "I should never have left the camp."

"No you shouldn't! A hawk could have been off with you or anything!" Smokescar shivered. He looked as if he were remembering painful memories. Then his voice softened. "But at least you're safe, and I'm sure you've learned your lesson." He meowed, smiling at her.

Wildkit nodded. She looked over to Robinfeather. "Could you tell us the rest of Ravenflight's story?"

Goldenclaw suddenly looked upset. "Ravenflight..." She looked down at Wildkit, sadness flooding her eyes, making the sparkle she had seen in them earlier disappear. "She was my mentor. We soon became good friends. She told me of her dreams of being leader and I thought it was great." She paused. "At the time I had no idea what she was capable of..."

Pheonixtail, a red tabby with white markings and amber eyes, appeared behind Goldenclaw and licked the fur behind her ears. "None of us did. She was a great warrior who we all looked up to."

Wildkit blinked. "What did she do?" she asked, curiosity in her quiet mew.

"She tried to turn the whole Clan against Fadingstar and her deputy." Goldenclaw started. "And when that didn't work she asked for BreezeClan's help. In return she promised them some of our territory when she became leader. I was up late talking with Smokescar outside the medicine clearing when I spotted her sneaking out of camp. She told me she was going out on a late night hunt. However, she came back a not long after with a patrol of BreezeClan cats. I yowled a warning to the Clan, who soon leapt into a terrible battle. The battle raged on from moonhigh to sunhigh."

Stormkit gazed up at the light golden she-cat. Wildkit knew that he was picturing himself in the battle, fighting the mysterious Clan with her and Ravenpaw. "Who won?" he meowed excitedly.

"LightClan of course!" Pheonixtail said with a hint of pride in his mew.

Stormkit leaped to his paws. "Let's play BreezeClan and LightClan!" he said, pouncing at Wildkit. "You be the BreezeClan warrior!"

"I want to be LightClan!" Wildkit protested.

"I'll be the BreezeClan cat." The two kits turned to see Pheonixtail, already crouched down ready to play fight with them. Wildkit pounced at the elderly tom, knocking him onto his back. He laughed as the two kits nipped playfully at his paws.

Wildkit looked up as a familiar scent filled the clearing. "Ravenpaw!" she called, bounding across the clearing toward him. She jumped, knocking him backwards a little. She gave her friend a few licks before letting him up. He laughed, shaking dust from his black pelt. "Well? How was your first day as an apprentice?"

"It was great! Blackshadow showed me all around our territory! Then we joined the patrol that was checking our borders with BrookClan and FireClan!"

"Wow!" Wildkit said. "I wonder if I'll get to do all of that tomorrow."

Longfur and Tigerstream pushed their way through the holly barrier with their apprentices Barkpaw and Flarepaw trotting beside each other. All four cats carried fresh-kill in their jaws. They padded quickly over to the fresh-kill pile and dropped their catch before bounding over to join their friend. "Hey Ravenpaw!" Flarepaw called. A breeze ruffled the apprentice's long orange fur.

"Wildkit's going to be an apprentice tomorrow!" Ravenpaw told her excitedly. Wildkit fluffed out her gray fur and sat up proudly.

"She looks like she's ready to be a warrior!" Barkpaw laughed. "Do you want me to teach you the hunting crouch? You could impress your mentor tomorrow."

"Sure!" Wildkit swished her tail around in excitement.

Barkpaw chuckled. "Well you'll have to stop that. You'll scare off the prey!" Wildkit instantly held her tail still. "That's better." Barkpaw crouched down so low that his belly fur almost brushed the ground. He kept his tail straight. Slowly, he crept forward. His pawsteps were so gentle Wildkit couldn't hear them at all. He spotted a leaf that had fallen from one of the trees and pounced, trapping it under his front paws. "No you try." He meowed. "I'll keep you right."

Wildkit tried to copy the move she had just been shown. She crouched down low, then looked over to Barkpaw. "Is this right?" she asked.

The brown tabby shook his head. He trotted over to her. "You have to raise your belly a little. Your fur will rustle the leaves and alert the prey." He explained. "And keep your tail pointed out behind you. You don't want it dragging along the ground, but you also don't want your prey to see you."

Wildkit raised her belly slightly, until her fur was just above ground level. She pointed her tail out behind her. Barkpaw purred. "That's great!" he mewed. "You'll be the best hunter in the Clan! Now get that leaf!" Wildkit nodded, stepping slowly and lightly along the ground until the leaf was only a tail-length away. She pounced, trapping it just as Barkpaw had done.

"I got it!" she called. "I can't wait to try that out in the forest tomorrow with a real mouse!"

"There are not just mice out there Wildkit." A new voice mewed. A blue-gray tom stepped forward. "There are squirrels, voles, birds and more! Have you never seen the fresh-kill pile?" he laughed.

Wildkit smiled. "Maybe I'll catch a fox, Bluepaw!"

"Maybe." The young apprentice's whiskers twitched in amusement.

Wildkit lay on her back outside the apprentice's den. "It's amazing to think that every one of those stars was a Clan cat once." Ravenpaw murmured from where he lay beside her.

"That reminds me." meowed Wildkit. "What are BrookClan, FireClan and BreezeClan?"

Ravenpaw laughed. "You mean you don't know!" The fluffy gray kit shook her head. "There are other cat Clans who share the land with us. BrookClan lives on the other side of the brook. I'm guessing that's how they got their name. FireClan live in a small area of woodland. They also have some of the moorland around them. BreezeClan live in caves in the mountain. They have a small area of moorland for hunting in and I hear they can get fish from a pool of water further up the mountain as well. Although sometimes the Clans disagree about boundaries. That's how a lot of battles begin, and why we need to learn to fight."

Wildkit couldn't wait to see the forest and the borders with the other Clans for herself. She decided to stay out a little longer though. She curled up in a ball beside Ravenpaw and gazed up at Silverpelt. Their warrior ancestors looked so beautiful. Brightening up the sky with their dazzling glow.

**_Jessalyn's Notes_**

**_The next chapter will hopefully be more exciting since the cats will all be out in the forest. And in case no one noticed, I changed the Prologue to make it more exciting!_**


	5. Chapter 4

_**This chapter isn't all that good in my opinion. I wanted to make a better chapter, but even though it started off good this morning I just went downhill after I introduced Sunpaw. That's just my opinion though! I'd appreciate it if you'd still read it though. Sunpaw is important in the story and what happens in this chapter especially.**_

"Wildkit! What are you doing out here? You'll catch whitecough!" Raincloud's startled mew woke Wildkit from her dreams. Suddenly the cold hit her, it was as if she were incased in ice. Although she still felt quite warm. She blinked open her eyes. A thick black tail trailed over her back like a blanket of moss, keeping her warm. Where was she? Wildkit looked around, taking in her surroundings. She was outside the apprentices' den. Ravenpaw lay beside her, doing his best to keep her warm. Although he felt colder than usual. Wildkit jumped up. _'He's not dead, is he?' _

Ravenpaw blinked up at her, a puzzled look on his face. Wildkit let out a sigh of relief.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting." Midnightstar's meow sounded around the clearing. There was something wrong with the way she spoke. She sounded weak and tired, not her usual strong self. Wildkit followed Raincloud and Stormkit to the front of the crowd. "Wildkit." The black she-cat called her over.

Wildkit slowly made her way forward, gazing up excitedly at the LightClan leader. "From this day, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Wildpaw." Midnightstar glanced around the assembled cats, her gaze finally resting on a familiar pale gray she-cat. "Fallenstone." Fallenstone padded forward. "I believe you are ready for your first apprentice. You will begin Wildpaw's training. You are an asset to LightClan and I expect you to pass on everything I taught you to this young apprentice."

Fallenstone smiled at her leader and nodded. "I won't let you down." She stepped forward and touched her nose to Wildpaw's.

"Stormkit." Midnightstar continued. She coughed and made a terrible choking sound. Stormkit strode toward her, his head held high. "From this day, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Stormpaw." A pure white she-cat with dark blue eyes got to her paws. "Snow, you are also ready for your first apprentice. You will begin Stormpaw's training. You have been a great warrior in this Clan for many moons now. Pass on everything you have learned to this apprentice."

Stormkit visibly stiffened but reluctantly stepped forward to touch his nose to the Tribe cat's. She smiled at him. "Go and greet your new denmates, then I will take you on the dawn patrol with me."

"Congratulations Wildpaw!" Ravenpaw called, but she hardly heard him. Her gaze was fixed on the Clan leader. She padded away toward her den, coughing violently. _I wonder what's wrong with her. _

Fallenstone ran toward her. "How would you like to come out hunting?" she meowed.

"Right now?" Wildkit asked, tilting her head.

"Soon." The pale gray warrior replied. "First you should go with Ravenpaw and find yourself a nest in the apprentices' den."

Wildpaw nodded and raced away with Ravenpaw. The den was much bigger than the nursery. It smelled like fresh-kill and the forest, not the milky scent she was used to. Ravenpaw bristled beside her. "Stormpaw!" he hissed. The dark gray cat glanced up at him from his new nest. "That's where Wildpaw was meant to be sleeping, right across from me!"

Stormpaw glared at the black tom. "I don't see her name written on it." He hissed back. "Besides, there's another nest over there." He gestured with his tail to a nest near the front of the den.

"B-but…" Ravenpaw trailed off. "That's right next to…"

Wildpaw looked at the nest beside it. A bundle of fluffy golden fur was curled up in it. He raised his head and turned to face Ravenpaw. "Why are you staring at me?" he laughed. "He's been hitting on me for ages." The golden tom joked. His gaze traveled to Wildpaw. "You're Wildpaw aren't you? Stormpaw's sister." He purred. "You're much prettier up close."

Wildpaw felt herself blush beneath her fur. "Th-thank you."

"Stormpaw! Why don't you come and sleep next to Sunpaw?" Ravenpaw called, casting a glare at Sunpaw.

"It's fine!" Wildpaw mewed. "I don't mind." She shuffled on her paws excitedly. "Oh, I can't wait to go hunting with Fallenstone!

"At least you all have real _warriors _for mentors." Stormpaw mumbled, pushing his way past Ravenpaw.

Sunpaw ignored him. "You're going hunting? I'll ask Spottedpelt if we can come too." He paused, looking embarrassed. "I mean, I heard that Bluepaw and Silverbrook are going as well."

Wildpaw and Sunpaw padded out into the camp to meet their mentors. Ravenpaw stayed behind. He looked at his paws, teeth clenched. He unsheathed his claws, digging them into the dusty ground. _Why! We're finally together again and she'd rather spend her time with that… that… piece of mouse dung!_

"Ravenpaw?" He heard Blackshadow's voice behind him. "What are you doing? We're going on the dawn patrol with Stormpaw and Snow."

Ravenpaw sighed. _Even better! Now I have to go on patrol with her moody brother. _He turned and followed Blackshadow out into the clearing. Stormpaw sat, with a frown on his face, next to Snow. _How dare he say she's not a real warrior? She's more of a warrior than he'll ever be! _He growled at Stormpaw. Wildpaw and Sunpaw's laughing and talking filled his ears and he let out an exasperated cry. Stormpaw laughed. "Jealous much?" he teased.

Ravenpaw swung his head round to face the new apprentice. "Shut up mouse-brain! I couldn't care less! If she wants to waste her time with _that_", he gestured toward Sunpaw, "then she can."

"Ravenpaw! Don't speak to your Clanmate like that!" Blackshadow snapped. He blinked in apology to Stormpaw and guided his apprentice away. Nodding to Snow, Blackshadow led the patrol out of the holly barrier and into the forest.

**-Wildpaw-**

"You really caught a rabbit? On your first hunt?" Wildpaw gasped. Sunpaw nodded, grinning proudly at the memory.

"That's nothing!" Bluepaw laughed. "Wildpaw caught a huge leaf when she was only a kit!"

"I saw." Sunpaw smiled. "Your stalking was amazing! I'm sure you'll catch something today."

Spottedpelt padded over to the young cats. "We're leaving now." He meowed. The three apprentices followed Spottedpelt, Fallenstone and Silverbrook out the holly barrier. At once, the many scents of the forest hit Wildpaw.

As they trekked through the ferns Wildpaw caught the scent of a squirrel. Remembering what Barkpaw had taught her she crouched down low, her tail out straight. She creped forward, being careful not to step on any twigs. The thick tailed creature was nibbling on a nut just ahead. Wildpaw narrowed her eyes and sprang, her paws landing on top of it. The squirrel struggled under her grip. Wildpaw bit down on its neck, killing it quickly and carried it back to the patrol.

"Wow! Wildpaw! That squirrel is almost as big as you!" Fallenstone meowed proudly.

**-Ravenpaw-**

Ravenpaw trailed along at the back of the patrol, looking at his paws. All he could think about was how quickly his first, and best friend left him for Sunpaw. He growled at the thought. _Will I ever get to see her? Or has he taken away the only thing that matters to me?_

_**Jessalyn's Notes**_

_**See? Not so good. Oh noes! Two bad chapters in a row! I think I'm losing my talent… Oh, that wouldn't be good! I have three other stories planned out! I'll work extra hard at the next chapter. Maybe just a little more of Ravenpaw Sunpaw and Wildpaw. Oh! Here's a good idea! Let's do a vote! Please post a review saying whether you like RavenWild or SunWild. I think either Wildpaw, Ravenpaw or Sunpaw is about to become one of those characters people just don't like. More likely Wild or Sun. Well this has been one random rant…**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5! Hopefully this is better than the last one. Just a bit more SunWild. Sorry guys, but It's a secret who she ends up with! Oh, and I'd like Flamepaw to become a warrior soon, so Dragonclaw11 could you possibly tell me what you want his warrior name to be? Barkpaw, Flarepaw, Flamepaw and Fallenstone will be back in the next chapter.**_

Wildpaw lay in her nest beside Sunpaw. His paw rested on hers as he slept. She smiled at her new friend. It was nice to have someone. Ravenpaw had been in a terrible mood since Stormpaw had refused to move from the nest opposite his. She didn't see what the problem was, but his words still stung her like a thorn in her pad.

**-Earlier-**

_Wildpaw trotted through the holly barrier, dragging her squirrel behind her. Sunpaw followed close behind, carrying a mouse and a vole. It had been a very successful hunt considering that it was just the beginning of newleaf. _

_Wildpaw added her catch to the fresh-kill pile. Raincloud came running over to her. "Did you catch that yourself?" she purred. Wildpaw nodded. "Oh, that's brilliant! I'm so proud of you!" her mother gave her a few licks and padded away again._

_Ravenpaw was sitting in the sun on the other side of the clearing. She ran over to him. "Ravenpaw!" she called. He ignored her. "Guess what!" _

"_What?" he sighed, glaring at her. His dark green eyes piercing her like the cold leaf-bare wind. "Why are you even talking to me? Can't you tell I don't want to see you." He spat._

_Wildpaw recoiled slightly. "Y-you don't mean that, do you?" She already knew the answer, although she didn't want to hear it._

"_Yes, I mean it mouse-brain!" He turned his back on her. "Just leave me alone!"_

_Wildpaw turned and raced back to Sunpaw. She sat down in front of him, her gaze fixed on her paws. "Are you alright?" he asked, concern for his friend showing in his tone. He walked closer to her and rested his tail on her shoulder._

"_I just don't know what I've done..."_

**-Present-**

She had been right about Midnightstar. Silverwing had told her that the elderly leader had greencough. She had taken some catmint to her, but she had refused. Not even Moonspirit had been able to convince her old friend to eat the herbs. Without them, Wildpaw knew she would not live long. Sadness overwhelmed her at the thought of losing their leader.

Sunpaw shifted in his nest. He blinked open one beautiful sky blue eye and gazed at her sleepily. "What's wrong." He growled. "Is it Ravenpaw? Honestly! That cat has a heart as cold as ice! You did nothing wrong!" He moved closer to her and licked the fur behind her ears.

Wildpaw closed her eyes and soon drifted off into a troubled sleep.

**-Next Day-**

Wildpaw heard a low growl above her. She looked up to see Ravenpaw's icy stare fixed on her once more. "How can you to sleep at a time like this." He spat.

Sunpaw yawned and looked up at the black tom. "A time like what?" he asked.

"Midnightstar's dead."

Wildpaw gasped. "No! Sh-she can't be!"

Ravenpaw rolled his eyes. "You can snuggle with your mate later." He spat out the word 'mate'. "At least come out to say goodbye to your leader!" He padded out of the apprentices' den.

Wildpaw was frozen to the spot. She couldn't move. "It's my fault..." she whispered. "If only I made her eat those herbs." She leaped to her paws and darted out of the den. Cats crowded around in the middle of the clearing. She pushed her way to the front of them and let out a distressed cry. Midnightstar's body lay in front of her. She looked peaceful, like she was sleeping. That only made her feel worse. _How much pain was she in if dying seemed like a good thing? _She collapsed beside the dead leader, burying her face in her silky black fur.

"We must leave at once." She heard her father's grief-stricken mew. The ginger tom was speaking with Moonspirit by the holly barrier. Wildpaw wanted to get up, to ask him where he was going, but she couldn't. She felt like if she tried to stand her legs wouldn't support her.

"Who will you choose as deputy?" Moonspirit asked. She seemed to be trying to sound excited, but her voice still shook.

"Frozenclaw." Redstorm replied. "She may be a queen at the moment, but her kits are old enough to look after themselves for a while now. They'll be apprentices soon enough."

Moonspirit nodded. "That's a good choice. And Violetwing will be able to watch the kits for her."

"We will have to leave soon if we want to make it to the Mooncave by moonhigh." Redstorm reminded her. The medicine cat nodded and followed Redstorm out of the camp.

"Dont act like you care!" she heard a quiet hiss in her ear. Ravenpaw. "The only cat you care about is Sunpaw!"

Wildpaw leaped up to face him. "Is that what this is about? Me being friends with Sunpaw?" She hissed. Sunpaw was by her side in an instant. He guided her away from the crowd with his tail.

"He's not worth it." He mewed clamly. "Why don't we get something from the fresh-kill pile?"

"I'm not hungry." Wildpaw made her way back to the apprentices' den.

_Please don't tell me she's going to stop being my friend. _Sunpaw made his way over to the fresh-kill pile and picked out a vole. He carried it back to the apprentices' den and settled down beside Wildpaw. To his relief she turned her head and gave him a quick lick.

**-Ravenpaw-**

Ravenpaw glared at the two. He hated being so mean to Wildpaw. She was the first friend he made in LightClan, but she didn't care about him anymore. Now she had Sunpaw. He scraped at the ground with unsheathed claws. He remembered how just days ago he was lying beside her, teaching her about the forest, about StarClan and Silverpelt. How he had refused to leave her alone in the snow. None of that mattered now. She had left him for Sunpaw. She was no friend of his. And Sunpaw was his rival.

He felt utterly alone in the huge camp. His paws guided him back to the nursery, back to his mother Frozenclaw. The blue-gray and white queen looked up as he entered the nursery. She tilted her head to the side. "What's wrong, Ravenpaw?"

"She's gone Frozenclaw..." The black tom muttered.

"This is about Wildpaw, isn't it?" she sighed. "I don't see what she's done wrong. She can be friends with both you and Sunpaw, can't she?"

Ravenpaw shook his head. "No way! I hate Sunpaw!"

The queen looked puzzled. "Does that matter? I thought it was _Wildpaw _you liked." Ravenpaw nodded. "Well then I don't see the problem. When you become an apprentice, your friends may like others that you don't, it doesn't mean she hates you now."

Ravenpaw growled. "I know that!" he snapped. "But they act like they're mates!" He turned and stormed out of the nursery. _No one understands!_

_**Jessalyn's Notes**_

_**Midnightstar's dead *sad face*. Sad part in the next chappie too I'm afraid. Then it'll get better! I'm about to get into the more exciting stuff (battle training, real battles, a fight between two LightClan cats maybe*wink,wink. Nudge, nudge*). Oh! And I was going to answer a few of JayEyedWolf's questions.1. Well I figured that the young love would be fine. I got the idea when I was thinking about my old school. There was one boy in my class (he called himself Matchmaker Matthews) and he was always setting people up with each other, even though we were only 9. Maybe 10. 2. Ravenpaw knows his denmates strangely quite well. He instantly hated Sunpaw (he thought he was a bit of a show-off) and he wanted Wildpaw beside him ^_^. 3. What's wrong with Stormpaw's mind? I honestly don't know. I figure there's somthing up there that's close to just snapping.**_


	7. Bad News Guys

**Yo. Sorry to all of my fans (if I have any left after that last chapter, haha) but I can't write any more of Wildpaw's Tale at the moment. I just have so much to do. Plus I'm writing a book and I hope to get it published some day. Heck, maybe I'll have people writing fanfics about my characters some day? **

**Anyway, long story short, I don't have the time to keep writing a long fanfic like that. Might have a few little oneshots every now and then so look out for that. I hope you guys stick with me. I promise after I've written a few more chapters of Tooth and Claw I will post another chapter. It probably won't be that long though. **

**Anyway, you've all been great. See ya 'round.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hi! Yes, I finally updated! I do love this fanfiction. It's pretty easy to write so it's good. Okay. I really really need what Flamepaw's warrior name is to be. I'd like his warrior ceremony to be pretty soon. So thanks. Enjoy this chapter, it might be the a while 'till the next.**

Fallenstone waited by the camp's entrance. It hadn't been long since Redstorm had set out on his journey to get his nine lives.

Finally, Wildpaw emerged from the apprentices' den, Sunpaw close behind her. _Those two are inseparable. _Fallenstone smiled. "Hurry up! I'm going to teach you a few battle moves!"

Sunpaw brushed his tail over Wildpaw's ear. "I'll see you later. Maybe I'll bring you back a nice mouse!" The young golden cat raced across the clearing to meet with his mentor Spottedpelt and Flamepaw.

Wildpaw padded over to Fallenstone, she looked distracted, like she was thinking something through in her head. She sighed and looked at her paws.

"Aren't you excited?"

Wildpaw's eyes brightened slightly as she met her mentor's gaze. "Yes! It'll be good to be able to fight." She didn't sound as convincing as she'd hoped. She wasn't excited. How could she be excited when her first good friend hated her and her own brother refused to speak to anyone other than Flarepaw and Raincloud.

"Are you worried about Ravenpaw?" Fallenstone asked, catching on immediately. Wildpaw nodded, her dark blue eyes full of sadness. Thinking that just a few days before, she was sleeping under the stars beside him only made her feel worse. _It's not my fault, is it? Does he hate me for being friends with Sunpaw? _

Fallenstone smiled. "Don't you worry. He won't stay mad at you forever. There's so much conflict in the forest already. He'll figure out eventually that there's no room for fighting between Clanmates."

Wildpaw hoped she was right, but at the same time she didn't believe he would ever really want to be her friend again. She faked a smile and looked up at her mentor. "Yeah. You're probably right." She mewed. "So should we go out for training now?"

Giving her apprentice a quick nod, Fallenstone turned and jumped through the holly wall, a few strands of her soft, gray fur catching on the leaves. Wildpaw followed close behind, struggling to match Fallenstone's pace, but pushing herself to do so.

The pair soon came to a large clearing. The long grass was flattened against the ground, probably because of the amount of cats who trained there each day. If Wildpaw were to fall over the grass would be sure to cushion her. Secretly the young cat had feared that she would injure herself training, but now she just couldn't wait to start. She sat down and gazed up at Fallenstone, waiting to be told what to do next.

"Okay, Wildpaw." The gray she-cat started. "First of all I'd like to know what I'm dealing with. I want to know how well you can fight already." She crouched down, ready to attack. "Show me what you've got."

Wildpaw nodded and crouched down low, keeping her claws sheathed. She began to circle her mentor, hissing and trying to seem threatening. She leaped, catching her mentor off guard and landing on her back. Fallenstone hardly seemed impressed or startled. The she-cat rolled over onto her back, knocking Wildpaw off easily. She stood up and sighed. "It looks as though we have a lot of work to do."

* * *

Ravenpaw trailed along at the back of the patrol, scowling. Blackshadow looked back at him and chuckled. "With an expression like that, you'll scare off any trespassers." Ravenpaw looked to the side, not feeling any better. _I miss Wildpaw. Maybe I should just- _He shook his head, clearing the thought from his mind. _No! I won't like her again. Not until she's ditched the mousebrain. _

"Hey!" He heard a voice beside him. He jumped, recognising the scent of the cat. BrookClan. "What are you doing on our territory?" Ravenpaw quickly turned to face the cat. A ginger tabby she-cat with sky blue eyes. She couldn't be much older than him.

Ravenpaw glared at her. "What do you mean? 'Your territory'. This is LightClan's territory!"

The apprentice sighed and walked past him, placing her paw down on a patch of grass. "This is the border, mousebrain!" Ravenpaw wasn't listening. He was curious as to what the cat's name was.

She seemed to sense this. "If I tell you my name will you leave?" Ravenpaw nodded. "Okay then. It's Amberpaw."

_Amberpaw! How unusual. _He thought, smiling. "Nice name." He meowed, closing his green eyes.

"So?" Her question confused Ravenpaw. Amberpaw sighed. "Your name?"

"Ravenpaw!" before he got a chance to respond he heard Blachshadow call him. He turned to Amberpaw.

"I have to go. Sorry."

"Wait!" Amberpaw called. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Could you meet me here tonight? Sneak out? There's something I need to talk to you about."

"I'll try." Ravenpaw said quickly before dashing out to meet Blackshadow.

His mentor looked at him suspiciously. "Where did you go?"

"I saw a mouse." He replied. "But it disappeared."

* * *

_I can't _believe _she has me cleaning the elder's bedding! _Stormpaw thought furiously. _Stupid Tribe cat! I knew she had no idea how to train an apprentice! Ravenpaw's out on patrol, Sunpaw's hunting and Wildpaw's actually started battle training! _He tucked another piece of moss into Robinfeather's nest. _The elders better be grateful!_

* * *

Wildpaw had a terrible feeling on her way back from the clearing. She watched her paws crushing small pieces of grass as she walked. Something just wasn't right. It was like something was missing. She just wasn't sure _what _yet. She walked through the holly wall and over to the apprentices' den. Stormpaw was already back, lying in his nest.

"Hello Stormpaw!" Wildpaw mewed cheerfully. Stormpaw didn't reply. He kept looking ahead, looking troubled. "What's wrong." Still no reply. Wildpaw walked over to her brother and gave him a light prod with her paw. He jumped and looked up at her.

"Oh. Wildpaw, it's you." He rested his head on his paws again. "What is it?"

Wildpaw looked at him, concerned. "What's bothering you?" She asked, sitting down and laying her tail over her paws.

"I'm actually not sure." Stormpaw replied. "I just feel like something's wrong. Or missing."

Wildpaw gasped. "You too?" The dark tom nodded. "I've felt the same way for a while now." She frowned. "It just annoys me that I can't figure out why."

"Same." Stormpaw said with a sigh. "Maybe it's just because we don't have a leader just now. And Redstorm's gone to get his nine lives. He left Blackshadow in charge but he's on the patrol."

"Maybe." Wildpaw agreed.

Wildpaw felt pressure on her tail. She hissed, swinging her head around to see Ravenpaw. Stormpaw saw what the black tom had done and jumped up. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

"Sorry." Ravenpaw said, sounding anything but. He stepped off of her tail and into his nest.

He didn't have time to lie down. A distraught yowl sounded from outside. The three looked at each other for a moment then raced out into the clearing. Moonspirit stood in the middle of the clearing, looking terrified.

"What's wrong?" Fallenstone asked.

"We were attacked. On our way to the Mooncave we were attacked by rogues. There was a FireClan cat with them. She killed Redstorm before we could get there." Moonspirit meowed. "I couldn't stop them. There were too many!"

"I-It's alright Moonspirit. You did the right thing." Fallenstone said, trying to sound as comforting as she could.

"Redstorm's...dead?" Stormpaw squeaked, sounding like a kit crying for its mother. Wildpaw rested her tail on his and he curled his around it.

"Wildpaw. I-" Ravenpaw started.

She cut him off. "Leave me alone!"

"I'm sorry!" he finished. "I was stupid and selfish and I wanted you all to myself, just like in the nursery. I don't like Sunpaw, and because you guys are friends I took it out on you. I know it's terrible that it took something like this for me to realise it, but I need you to be my friend."

Wildpaw wanted to say 'Of course Ravenpaw! I always wanted to be your friend. The whole time.' But she didn't. Instead she turned her head away from him. "Maybe. But only after you prove you won't just leave again when he shows up."

Ravenpaw felt hurt, but he understood. She needed proof that he wasn't just feeling sorry for her. And that's what she would get.

The Clan's grief-stricken meows echoed around the camp. One voice standing out the most among the others. Raincloud. Wildpaw's mother. Redstorm's mate.

**Okey dokey. There we go! RavenWild is back. Sort of. And that's the last LightClan cat to be killed for a while. So yeah. Things are going to get better for now. I'll see if I can update again soon, if not please sit tight and wait. I **_**will **_**be writing this story to the end, then hopefully writing the sequel 'Wild as a Hawk' (It's a clever title actually. You'll see)**


	9. Chapter 7

**FINALLY found the time to update again! T-T So much homework. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

**Lord Lady's DISCLAIMER of Randomness: I do not own Warriors. If I did, would I be sitting writing a Warriors fanfiction? Think about it. I merely own most of the OCs and the plot of this particular fanfiction. Oh... and the cupcake I'm eating.**

**And I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my friend and loyal reader ****omg-KITTENS****. Thank you so much. I really love reading your reviews.**

* * *

Ravenpaw lay in his nest, listening closely as the noise outside slowly died down. He hadn't forgotten about meeting with the beautiful BrookClan apprentice, Amberpaw. However, with Flamepaw and Raincloud sitting vigil for Redstorm, he would have to find a different way out.

Quietly, the jet black tom got out of his warm nest and silently made his way to the back of the den. There was a small gap in the wall. Maybe he could fit through? Ravenpaw didn't think twice. He scraped a few twigs out of the way and slowly scrambled through, out into the quiet forest.

Remembering the route he had taken on the patrol, Ravenpaw quickly ran toward the border with BrookClan. As he got closer he picked up the tabby's scent. She was already waiting for him.

"Amberpaw?" He whispered.

"In here." Came her reply. A ginger tail poked out from inside a bush. Ravenpaw smiled and crouched down, crawling in beside her.

"So." He said. "What did you want to talk about?"

The tabby looked down. "I've heard about you." She started. "You're the one they found abandoned."

Ravenpaw shook his head. "No. That can't be me. My mother is a Clan cat. Frozenclaw."

"And you don't look at all like her, do you?"

Now that he thought about it, it did seem quite strange. Frozenclaw was white with a golden tail and ears. Her other kits were all white and grey. "No." He admitted.

Amberpaw looked at him. "I think it was nice of LightClan to take you in." She smiled. "If it had been FireClan's territory..." She trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence. Ravenpaw had heard the stories of FireClan. How they hated him and his Clan.

"So where _am_ I from?" Ravenpaw asked.

"I heard BoneClan dropped you off for some reason." Amberpaw answered. She closed her eyes. "It's their loss. They lost a great warrior."

Ravenpaw had heard of BoneClan. The rogue cats who travelled around the grounds outside the forest, but always stayed nearby. If it was true and he was originally from the group it was a miracle the Clan cats had acted so normal around him.

A twig snapped behind Ravenpaw, causing him and Amberpaw to jump. He heard whoever it was slowly creep forward, closer to them...

* * *

Stormpaw crept through the forest. He had been woken up when Sunpaw had accidently stood on his paw on his way to the back of the apprentices' den. Why he had been up? Stormpaw didn't have a clue. But he was going to find out.

He had pretended to be asleep until the golden tom had disappeared through the holly and then followed close behind.

Right now, he was right up by the BrookClan border. _Why does Sunpaw want to come _here? Stormpaw wondered.

He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and turned in time to see a white, sliver tinted blur launch itself at him. He let out a startled shriek as the cat knocked him to the ground.

"What are you doing here?" The she-cat hissed.

"I-I'm sorry!" Stormpaw stuttered. "I was just following my denmate."

"Oh." She jumped to the side, off of Stormpaw. "I was following my denmate too."

Stormpaw blinked. Could Sunpaw be meeting up with this cat's friend?

"I'm Icepaw, by the way." The silvery white cat mewed.

"Stormpaw." Stormpaw replied simply.

Icepaw nodded and smiled before trotting off in front of him, in the direction Sunpaw's scent was coming from. As she walked away Stormpaw noticed everything. The way her pelt reflected the moonlight, the noise her pelt made as the strands of slivery fur rubbed against each other, her beautiful violet eyes.

He blinked, shaking his head. She was the enemy. He couldn't become friends with her. What if he had to fight her in battle?

Stormpaw followed behind in silence. The sooner he found Sunpaw, the sooner he could get home.

* * *

"Sunpaw!" Ravenpaw exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Sunpaw growled at the tom. "Looking for you!" His gaze drifted over to rest on Amberpaw. "And who is _she_?"

"I-I was just leaving." Amberpaw stuttered. Her ears flattened against her head as she slowly backed out of the bushes. "I'll see you at the Gathering, Ravenpaw."

"Well Ravenpaw?" Sunpaw glared at him. "Who was she?"

"A friend." Ravenpaw said, glaring right back at the golden cat.

"If Frozenclaw knew you were here she'd have your tail!" Sunpaw spat.

"You're not going to tell her, are you?"

"I should." Sunpaw paused. "But I'll let you decide."

_Let _me_ decide? _Ravenpaw stifled a laugh. _In that case, she'll never know._

"I think I just saw her go past!" A quiet voice came from outside. A she-cat Ravenpaw didn't recognise.

"Oh, Okay. Well I think I see Sunpaw." That was Stormpaw. "You should get back to your Clan."

Icepaw smiled and gave Stormpaw's ear a quick lick before darting back across the border and disappearing into the shadows. Stormpaw growled. The BrookClan cat got cuter by the second! He hated her for that!

Sunpaw stuck his head out from where he and Ravenpaw were. "Stormpaw! You're here too?"

"Yeah." The dark grey tom held his head high. "Looking for you! Why are _you _here anyway?"

Sunpaw glanced back at Ravenpaw. "Following Ravenpaw.

"And I was following you all." A stern and slightly angry voice sounded from behind Stormpaw.

Sunpaw's eyes widened. "Fallenstone..." Ravenpaw stood beside Sunpaw, glancing over the older cat's shoulder at Wildpaw's mentor.

Fallenstone nodded. "Come along." She said, turning her back on the three. "I'm sure Frozen_star _would love to hear your story." The grey she-cat paused. "But she won't be back until morning, so you can get some sleep first."

The three apprentices trailed behind Fallenstone, watching their paws. "This is your fault, Ravenpaw." Sunpaw muttered.

"Well, it's _your _fault _I'm _in trouble, Sunpaw." Stormpaw shot back, defending his old friend.

Ravenpaw watched the ground moving beneath his paws miserably. He knew it was his fault. He also knew this wouldn't help him become Wildpaw's best friend again. Plus, his mother was the new leader. What would she say? Ravenpaw frowned. _But she's _not _my mother, is she. _

Now he couldn't help but wonder... If he really was from BoneClan did that mean he had inherited traits from his parents? If so, what would they be?

* * *

**Yes! Finally! A new chapter complete. Ahh I'm so happy now. But I'll have to make up Flamepaw's warrior name, since his owner still hasn't told me what they want it to be. I'm sorry if I choose something you don't like.**


End file.
